Totally Lies! Magazine
by glitterhallucinogens
Summary: A certain pop sensation is a werewolf? Read this and you'll never look at "regular gossip mags" nor celebrities again! Love it? Hate it? WRITE ME A REVIEW! Note; names have been changed. Note: i am sorry if i offend fans, but please dont report me.:D
1. Miley Cyrus Edition

~**Totally Lies! Magazine**~

_presents_

~ Celebrity Gossip~

_-Miley Cyrus Edition_

**(****Don't believe ANY this)**

It is a very little known fact that Milly Cyrusso is a werewolf. Anyhow, she was spotted having her daily

coffee in Hollywood Boulevard, and then prancing off do do some "work". Or so she says. The paparazzi spotted her walking to her friend's house,

and then having a whispering conversation. Which sounding like. Milly: _"Let's psst to the psst psst camp tonight and psst psst psst psst's turtle. Then let's eat. Also where's your fur psst?It must _

_be pretty. Then we shall go to "Singing With the Stars" Friend: Good 'cause I'm hungry And I'll show it to you for tonight". _This proves it. Milly Cyrusso eats turtles. And is a werewolf. Though

there is controversy that she was speaking about a kid's summer camp and about giving his turtle back, then going out to

dinner or something but we know better. And also that she _supposedly _wanted to see her friends new fur coat, then was going to a Hollywood event, "Singing With the Stars" Pish posh. That was

code for, "Lets howl at the moon tonight" Yes, we know that is indeed something MUCH more sinister.


	2. Taylor Swift Edition

_Authors note: Behold edition two, Taylor Swift of the hottest celebrity gossip magazine ever, and sorry that I forgot to add this before. Names have been changed slightly._

~Totally Lies

Magazine~

(_Taylor Swift Edition)_

Taylor Swiss, known as the artist of the hit, "_Love Story", _and soon shall be known as a fairy - person, was seen at her concert in New York City, on Madison Square Avenue, singing her duet with Miley Cyrus, and if you read edition #1 of _Totally Lies Magazine_ then you would know that the teen pop sensation, as she is commonly referred to as, inherited the werewolf gene from her father, who we received information that he was a werewolf as well, hence bared young Miley who thus is a werewolf. Anyway, this concert happened to be on a full moon, and unless you're a simpleton you know that werewolves become werewolves every full moon, so as they were singing, "_'Cause when you're, fifteen, somebody tells you they_ _love _YARRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! That, is not part of the song, so when Miley started wailing and howling and spazzing out, the crowd got scared and started flipping out and spazzing as well, so Taylor Swiss said, " _This looks like a job for… Taylor!"_ and she sprouted wings and shrunk and muttered an incantation so Miley would stop trying to eat people. Then Miley stopped and turned back into the sweet little girl we know her as. Then Taylor wiped everyone's memory, hence is why no on can confirm this story, so, Taylor Swiss is a fairy-person-singer-witch. Yes, we always knew there was something slightly out of this world with that blonde hair and beautiful voice, yes, yes, we know Taylor Swiss is NOT a normal human being.

_Authors note: Yes, yes, Taylor swift is a fairy-person-singer-witch. Keep reading for the____next edition with a certain Selena Gomez. Thanks for reading_


	3. Selena Gomez Edition

_Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Been a long time. Cuz I made another story about what not to do in Forks, from twilight .Enough of my worthless jabbering. Let's get on with the story. Read and review please!_

_Totally Lies Magazine_

Selena Gomez edition

**(Don't believe ****a word ****of this)**

We are proud to present edition number three of _Totally Lies Magazine._

Serena Lopez was spotted emerging from a dark and stormy forest on one dark and stormy night, where we heard a certain, _bleep bleep bleep. _ And this is not the normal _bleep_ you might hear on t.v. if someone says a naughty word, it's the type of _bleep _you might hear if you spot a popular celebrity emerging from a spaceship!!!!!!!!!!! Anyhow, as we heard the _bleep _we cornered her and started interrogating her. Here was her defence: "I was just filming a movie about werewolves in there, 'cause I got picked 'cause Miley Cyrus was mysteriously ill, so I was like just walking out after they told me I could go, I just came walking out until you guys came and cornered me. Btw, you're starting to freak me out." HA! Werewolves? Movie? Yeah, _right._ We saw some lights and followed them and they lead to an EMPTY STAGE! _Or so it LOOKS like! _We know that the U.F.O. was destroyed as Serena landed from Neptune or wherever she is really living. So, then Serena fled and used her superb acting skills to pretend that it really was an empty stage!!!!!! So we photographed the evidence and put it in the original Serena Lopez edition of _Totally Lies Magazine, _and we would've gotten away with it to, if it wasn't for her meddling agent. So, we followed her further and we were led to a house party, with music blaring, we heard rowdy teens chanting things like, "Go Lucy, go Demi!" and other names in that context., as well as, " C'mon, don't be shy, show us!" As of now we have evidence that that Serena other aliens are trying to turn other mortals in aliens, or as they call themselves Hoomoolucalakalamalululalagurrooroo, and are trying to make their victims expose themselves when they're trying to hide their drastically altered faces. We got photographs and video evidence of this too, but once again we would've shown you if it wasn't for Serena's meddling agent. Yes, you may not believe us, and we are not saying you should, but don't blame us if you get invited to a hot celebrity party and come back with violet skin and an antennae.

Yours Truly,

Founder and author of _**Totally Lies Magazine.**_

_Well, I hope you like it! Review please!!!!!! I beg of you!!!!!_


End file.
